Assassins Creed: Revenge
by Batty731
Summary: Alex was orphaned as a child and led a hard life of stealing to survive. A Templar president, driven with power, plunges the U.S into a nuclear war. Alex was captured by the Templars and put him in a freezing chamber for 50 years for further experimentation. A man out of options and out of time, he seeks the Assassins for help to put a stop to the man who ruined his life.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I made a while back when I first picked up writing. I didn't want to just leave it sitting in my documents until the end of time. I don't know if it's good enough for this website but hopefully you will enjoy it, and if you do I'll add more to it.**

I often sat out here on the wet cold ground in this dark alleyway and thought. Where I went wrong? What could I have done right? How I could have fixed everything? But everything comes back to where I am now. I could tell you where I am. Where I started. But it wouldn't matter. Would it?  
If I could have gone back to change one day. I would sit back, kick my legs up, and enjoy the last day of freedom I had. The last day that I wasn't judged by what I wear, my opinions, and what I do. On that day I was orphaned. Alone.  
They said they would come back. So I waited. Waited. Waited. I sat in front of that door for the happy face of my mother to open up, embrace me in a warm hug, and to tell me everything was alright. But she never did.  
Instead two burly men walked through it. Dressed in suits with cold soulless faces. They sat me down and told me what would happen to me. I never knew who those men were. Back then I never thought of it. The CIA? FBI? I never knew. They never told me what happened to my parents either. But I was fine with it. That way she wasn't killed or murdered. Drowned or crashed. She was just simply gone. A forgotten memory in a sea of thought. But I'm always dragged here. Sitting against this wall and thinking. I caught myself doing this everyday. Sometimes multiple times.  
I sat up from the asphalt and shivered. The cool night dew rested upon my bare skin. I heard the raindrops falling from the rain gutters hanging from the roof. I trudged up the stairs to my apartment and dug for my keys in my pockets. They were empty of course except for the dangling metal of my keys. I slid the key into the keyhole and twisted the door opened with a loud creak and opened into a messy hallway with rotted paint and garbage scattered across the floor

I have been unemployed for a very long time so I was very low on food. I could tell because I had a nice bowl of ketchapp for breakfast this morning. I opened up the fridge to find emptiness. I found this had a lot in common with my stomach at the moment. The only thing left was a carton of milk that was almost gone. I chugged the milk down, the liquid sloshed in my mouth and emptied down the drain into my stomach.

I decided that I needed to restock my refrigerator with food. So I pulled on my night clothes, turned off the lights, opened my window, and stepped outside. My night clothes were a black t-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. Wrinkly blue jeans and a beanie cap on my head. I slipped on the cap and it matted my brown hair down over my eyes. I wore a tool belt with many useful things for a night trip and a backpack. I swiped the hair strands away and looked out over the outstretched city of New York.

The moon reflected off of the glinting metal of the roofs and the street lights glared back up at him. Car horns sounded nearby and the motor of the running cars whizzed by and out of earshot one by one. I looked down at the rats scurrying below the balconies of the apartments. They ran as if each one had their own curfew and bedtime.

I didn't.

I was a rat myself. I scurry through the night searching for food. People scold me and chase after me. Hit me with bats and brooms. And then I come back here. To my dirty rat hole. I craned my head up feeling the wind blow against my face, ruffle my jacket and my hair. I stepped onto the railing, clutched the bars on the side. Then I jumped.

I leaped across the buildings one by one. Looking for lights that are off but still see if the apartment looks nice. I liked to go far away from my apartment, it made it harder for the police to find me if I did get caught. Something caught my eye; something familiar. I turned toward it and saw a pattern of lights on and off. Children were in their beds, some reading, some asleep. I saw a room of children out of their beds running around and playing.

A woman stepped into the room. A woman with a kind face and a warm smile. She motioned the kids into their beds and turned toward the window. Her smile faded as she looked at the nighttime traffic. "Sarah." I muttered to myself.

In the orphanage I wasn't the most popular pupil according to my peers. I usually sat alone and ate three meals a day at the same table. All alone. The kids threw apples and carrots at me. They did it because I was different. I didn't like the things they liked. I liked to climb, they liked to play football. I liked to run, they liked to play soccer. They thought of me as a freak, my favorite hobby was climbing trees and going on long runs. I was good at it too, but my friends never liked to do it. They thought it was unnatural how I practically stick to something and climbed up. Or how I never felt afraid as I looked down at my possible impending doom below.

One day as I was eating my sandwich a girl came and sat in front of me. She had snowy white hair and a bright smile that lit up the room. She had bright blue eyes that darted to anything that made a sudden movement. She was really quick and fast, she could run long distances at a time and liked the same things I liked.

She was a little bit older than me but that didn't matter much. I always thought of her as my big sister. She always wanted to make me feel good. She would help me with my studies, tutor me and help me out with notes.

I never understood learning. I didn't like it honestly, the time I spent in a class room I could spend running around outside or making a difference in mine and others lives.

Sarah's mom had died in a car crash and her dad was heavily into drugs and alcohol. He tried to keep Sarah's mother off his mind, he tried to be a good father and tried to stop his addiction but he couldn't. One day he just gave up.

They found him lying down in his bed with a gun next to him. They held his funeral a week later and I didn't see Sarah for a while. She was crying for weeks and didn't come out of her room for half a month. When she came back she was different. I hardly ever saw her smile or pass me a wave when she walked passed. One day she left, I never knew- I suddenly felt weightless and realized what was going on. I was falling through space! No not space that's not right, the ground was rushing toward me, I tucked my legs and crashed to the cement floor and rolled a few feet. I rolled a little too far however and found myself face to face with the cold air and the bright traffic five stories below. I grasped the edge of the rooftop with one hand as my other hang below.

I felt my fingers slipping and I found myself not grasping anything. I passed four windows and reached out to grab the next one. My hand froze on top of a window frame and I felt my arm come out of my socket. I cried out and reached up with my other hand. I had fallen off of a tenement building I realized. A silly mistake. I shimmied to the edge of the window frame and leapt to another. My right hand grasped it along with my left. I swung myself onto the stairway on the side of the building. I was happy to be on solid ground again and took a moment to catch my breath. It had started raining and I pulled my hood over my head. I glanced at a window to my left and stared inside.

I tapped at the window and pushed. It was open. I planted my wet boots inside the room and grabbed the flashlight from my belt. I clicked it on and looked around. I glanced at broken glass on the floor and chairs flipped on their backs. I found the refrigerator and moved my mucky boots toward it. I opened it and looked at its contents. I ate some chicken and drank some milk from the fridge. My heart dropped as I heard a door shut. My blood ran cold as the footsteps came closer. A light turned on and there stood a man, he wore a white shirt the brown stains on it and he had black sweat pants. I've been greeted with many weapons before. A bat, a stick, a frying pan, a knife, I've even seen a rubber chicken.

This man had brought a gun.

I ducked behind a counter as he fired two rounds . The shots rang through my ears as a vase and the wall were pelleted with a bullet. I bolted to the window and crashed through it. I shook off the pain and raced up the metal stairs to the roof.

He fired more and the bullets ricocheted off the metal and away somewhere in the rain. I thought of my options. I grabbed my rope tied around my waist with a hook attached to it. I noticed another building on the opposite of mine and tossed it. It grabbed onto a vent on the roof and stayed tight. I picked up a metal pipe and balanced it on the rope. It was a long way down. This was one of the few times I feared falling, when I wasn't sure something would work. I was pretty sure it wouldn't work, but it's better than getting filled with led. I leapt off the building and hung above the ground. I was gliding down to the next tenement when many shots were fired. I felt the rope loosen then snap.

I grabbed the rope and fell back to where I came. I impacted with the window and went through it with a crash. I had fallen into someone's living room. It was rugged with a small kitchen, a couch and a chair. I was in a daze, and couldn't see. I was blinking red out of my eyes when I heard a scream from the hallway and I got up and ran. I broke through the door and entered the hallway. I didn't do anything but sprint through the hallways. I turned a sharp corner and I smashed into the man and we collided onto the floor.

His gun had slid in between us, I rushed to the gun at the same time the man had. I crashed into him, grabbing him by the shirt I threw him into the wall. He bounced back with a flying punch that flew over my head. He brought his arm back around and collided with my chest. I had trouble breathing for a moment and I clutched my chest. I backed up to the opposite wall as he ran to the gun. I stumbled over myself and sprinted to the window that lead outside. He fired a shot that pierced my calf. I jumped through the open window as more shots fired from inside. I picked myself up and jumped from the stairs to a short building. I rolled on the stone and trudged to the edge. My vision faded and faded. I stumbled through the rain and reached the end of the building. I stopped to look down at the alleyway. I lost my footing and fell. Time seemed to slow down as the building seemed to get taller and taller. I landed on a dumpster and bounced onto the dirt.

My hood was off and my belt was missing. I pulled my beanie off and stared at the rain falling down from the sky. It pelted my face with cold and I felt very tired all of the sudden. My calf ached but it was only a flesh wound. I closed my eyes in a crumpled heap on the alley ground. The rain felt distant and I felt as if I was floating. My thoughts were slowing and I fell into blackness.

My eyes were weary with sleep. I had a massive headache and my leg wa as still as a stick. I couldn't feel it all too well and when I could all I felt was pain. My head had signs of a possible concussion, I couldn't look at the light and I tried to remember my name. " A-Alex, Alex Rose," I muttered. I got up from the dirt and looked around the alley. Rats scurried underneath trashcans and into holes that were dug. The sun glared off of windows and bounced down unto the alley. I raised my hand over the window to block off the glare. My eyes burned from the concussion, I shut my eyes and covered my face. I needed to get to a dark room.

The man must have called the police and they should be out looking for me. I needed to lay low for a while and stay away from any policeman I see. I dragged my foot from a small pool of blood that was in there all night. I stopped for a moment and reached inside my backpack for a roll of paper that should do for the moment. I used a bunch of paper and rolled it up on my leg. I couldn't move it well and showed suspicious signs of a limp. I left my backpack in the corner of the alley just in case I could be identified with it. I staggered toward the exit and blinded myself with pain from the glaring light.

I tore my jacket off and threw it in a tin trash can. I wore a black t-shirt and tore the sleeves off, this would have to do for wrinkly denim jeans were dirty and a little red with blood. I grabbed dirt and rubbed it on the jeans, covering the blood. I staggered out into the open, my eyes burned and I covered them in hoping it would help. I entered into a dollar store and browsed lights were dimmed a bit so it didn't hurt too much. I suddenly felt nauseous and I staggered forward. I gripped the counter and used it for balance.

I felt like puking and I wanted to. However, I couldn't draw any attention to myself. I swallowed my guts and kept moving, still using the counter I squinted through my eyes and looked around. My back was killing me so I must have hit it when I fell. It might have hurt more if it was broken because it was more of an annoying ache that I would tolerate for a while. It was the concussion I needed to fix.

I found sunglasses on a rack next to the counter. I could hide my eyes under there so nobody would notice me shutting my eyes and in pain. Also it could use for a disguise. The clerk wasn't around so I just took them and left. I put them on and shut my eyes. I never had a concussion before but I sure wouldn't do it again. I was walking down the street across from a cafe. People glanced at me and then looked away, I must not have looked good. I couldn't go much farther, I had to sit down.

The dizziness overwhelmed me and I collapsed against a brick building. I sat against it in a shady spot. The sun had disappeared and my eyes settled a tiny bit. "Alex?" Someone said.

I looked up from my nauseous state at a woman with sandy blonde hair and a bright smile. Her hair had changed over time and her smile always got warmer. "Sarah?" I said.

"Alex, what happened to you. You look awful, can I get you something?"

"Get me a Tylenol and I'll be fine."

She grabbed my jeans and pulled them up to my calf to reveal the red bandage tied around my leg.

"I think you'll need more then a small medicine."

"What's the difference."

"There's a big difference Alex!"

I smirked at the comment and focused my eyes on the ground.

"Who did this? Do I need to call the police?" She said.

"Trust me that's the last thing you want to do."

A police officer was walking outside of the cafe showing people a poster of a young man and asking them questions. Sarah's eyes were fixed on the officer and when he flashed the poster in our direction it dawned on her.

"Where were you last night Alex."

I didn't answer.

"What did you think you were doing."

I fixed my eyes on the ground and didn't look up. I was embarrassed she had to see me in so much pain. I wish I could give her a hug and we could go on a nice morning walk. With my leg I'll be lucky to even walk at all.

"Look at me Alex." She said.

It took a lot to raise my head. It felt like a hundred bricks were laying in my head and I struggled to keep it upright. I leaned my head back against the wall and looked up at Sarah.

She tore off my sunglasses and looked at my eyes. "So you injured your leg and you hit your head?" She said.

"Yeah, pretty much." I said.

She studied me with those blue eyes. "Oh Alex. Why didn't you just come stay with us?"

Truth is I didn't know how to answer that. I always thought I was better off on my own. I didn't want to care for others because what if I can't help them when they need it. I don't have to care for other people and I could only worry about myself.

"What, with your rock solid body builder over there?"

Sarah had a boyfriend. And to be completely honest here, he could snap me like a stick. His muscles showed through a red muscle shirt and he wore black sunglasses. He had short hairs on his head but he looked bald from a distance. His arms were crossed on the outside cafe table. He definitely wasn't flexing if you're wondering.

"He's not that bad. He's a really nice guy as well." Sarah said.

"I don't think I've ever heard him speak." I said.

"It's because he's mute Alex."

I raised my eyebrows at that comment and looked at Sarah with surprised eyes. I shrugged and stared at the man at the cafe. He was staring at me now and his eyebrows were lowered like he was glaring through his sunglasses.

"Ridley doesn't really approve of what you do Alex."

"His name is Ridley?"

"He works for law enforcement and he isn't happy with you."

"You told him what I do to survive and he works for the police department. Sarah are you insane. He could punch me through a brick wall."

"He doesn't exactly work for the police."

"Well who does he work for?"

"I got to go." Sarah said. "Go buy yourself a coffee or something and get your head and leg checked out." She gave me a few bucks and she left without even saying goodbye. Her shoulders were moving up and down and she brought her hands to her mouth. Was she crying?

I trudged to the cafe. The living rock had left his table and I saw him and Sarah walking down the street, disappearing into a crowd.

I sat down at the table and ordered black coffee. I looked at the T.V in the top corner of the cafe. The news was turned on and a woman was rambling about our new president and all the great things he will do. Stop terrorism, create more jobs, no crime, free stuff and whatnot. It seemed too unreal. Most of these things probably won't happen and as I see it America's deep in the grave at this point.

My coffee arrived with steam coming from the small mug. I took a sip of the black drink and it filled my mouth with bitterness. "Sugar?" The waitress asked.

"Yes, please."

The sugar fell in with a plop and the waitress walked away. I sipped the coffee which had lost a little of its bitterness. I know what you all are thinking. How could I have made a girl cry who was offering me a helping hand. Well for one I didn't ask her to come talk to me, and two Ridley freaks me out. I took another sip of my drink and I heard a loud rumbling outside. I spit out my coffee on the waitress who was at the table next to me. She looked at me with angry eyes and her jaw clenched.

I had to leave before she exploded in anger. I bolted out the door and a helicopter was landing in the middle of the street. Two large soldiers stepped out. They were decked out with black battle armor. They had a sleek black helmet covering their entire head. They held large guns and wouldn't stop shoving them in others faces. Their torso was detailed with black steel and their leggings were as well. They had big black combat boots back came up to their ankles.

Citizens screamed and ran away. Some stayed standing in shock, and the ones who attacked were shocked by the guns and fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

I noticed rock dude who stood in the middle of the crowd who was running the other way helpless and screaming. I looked a little lower and Ridley was wielding a giant knife! We're talking huge here! He approached the two guards and faced them. One of the guards shouted an order and aimed their guns at Ridley. Ridley responded to a smack to the helmet and a shove to the ground. He raised the other soldier above his head and raised him to the rotating blades of the chopper. The other knocked out and the other about to be a human smoothie, I looked away daring not to look. I did look however at a man with a small pistol. He fired at Ridley's stomach and Ridley staggered. He dropped the soldier and he clutched his gut with both hands. The man who shot Ridley was decked out in the same armor. He stepped down from the chopper and faced Ridley who had fallen to his knees. His knife had fallen and he was white with pain. The man raised his gun and came down on his head, Ridley fell to the ground. I didn't know if he was breathing or not, I heard a scream come from somewhere and Sarah who was being grabbed from behind by two soldiers and were dragging her to another chopper.

I moved as fast as I could with my injured leg to a gun that was dropped by one of the soldiers. It was very heavy and I could barely lift it. I yelled at the soldiers, I couldn't hear what I said over the screaming and roar of the choppers.

My head was spinning and I couldn't aim down the sights well. Sarah was struggling against her will when she saw me. She nodded at me and spun around. Not thinking straight the guards went with her and I fired blindly. Both the soldiers ended up with two bullets in their back and they were shaking on the ground. They weren't dying but they were stunned for a long enough time for us to escape.

I moved toward Sarah and gave her the gun. "Listen to me Alex," She said. "I don't care where you go and how you get there but you need to leave now. Don't look back, don't stop. I'll try and take care of this but there's something you must know. There's something bigger out there and me and Ridley are both apart of it. We have the power to stop these people and I can't alone but you're in danger."

"You're leaving?"

Sarah sighed. "I don't know how to so I won't say goodbye to you again. I promise we will meet up again. Somewhere and somehow. We will. I swear to it. You need to get far from here Alex. If they come after you, you run. If they catch you, you fight. You just run Alex! Go!"

I didn't want to go. Two parts of myself were going in separate ways. I felt I was being torn like a sheet of paper. I was facing Sarah. Her hair was wild and she held the weapon with confidence. My feet weren't working right. They wanted to stay planted with Sarah but I had to go. I found myself running down the street with the tornado of chaos moving fast away from the choppers. I heard another roar and a monstrous flying machine with rotating blades came floating down from above a few feet in front of me. More were dropping everywhere. Was this the end?

Two black soldiers stepped out of the chopper, guns raised. More soldiers dropped from the buildings next to us. We were all surrounded. Most citizens ran away screaming in a hurricane of moving bodies. Others dropped in a shaking state like static encircling them. I felt a body nudge me and I looked down to a young man picking up small glass shards from the street. The chaos hurt my head a lot. All the loud noises didn't work well with my concussion. I shrugged off the pain and focused on the man next to me. Hey tossed the shard at a soldier rounding up a group of civilians a few feet from us.

The shard hit his back and disappeared into even smaller shards. The soldier was clearly agitated and turned around to face us. He stopped in a ready stance and studied us. What was he waiting for? He raised his weapons and shot the boy in the chest. He cried out and flew back. He started shaking on the ground and wouldn't stop. There was something in his chest that was sticking out. It was a black rectangular bullet that was submerged in his chest. I reached down and took the thing from his chest. He stopped shaking and laid there still. The bullet had two short needles sticking out of it.

The soldier had a new weapon this time. It was a black long baton with a silver handle. He moved his black combat boots toward me, I stood in fear and waited his approach.

Sarah's words were echoed in my head. There was nowhere to run so there was one things left to do.

Fight.

He swung the baton at my chest and I ducked low over it. I felt hot air pass over me, what was that thing made of. He swung at my right soldier and I went up to block it with my arm. The impact burned my wrist and I backed away quickly. It left red skin behind and hurt to the touch. The soldier stood there again. Studying me. I waited his approach but he just stood there. What was he waiting for again. He swung fast at my stomach, I jumped back and felt the hot air pass over me again. He struck right after and impacted with my injured leg. I howled and clutched the wound. It burnt to the touch and the pain was so severe it was unreal.

In my painful state the soldier struck again. He caught the same wrist with the burn mark and I howled once more. Everything seemed to slow down again. I couldn't feel my wrist and my leg was bleeding severely. I became nauseous and dizzy, I lost my footing and just about fell. I didn't realize that the soldier was winding up to strike again. He aimed high and with great force. The baton hit me in the head and I fell back. I didn't feel any pain anymore, I couldn't see or hear anything. My world then turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

We sat on the white steps of the school in our black and white school uniforms. I was slouched over with my head in my hands. Sarah had just broke the news to me that she was leaving to Australia with her grandma since her father had died and full custody was given to her grandmother. Sarah didn't like her grandmother. She was always strict and everything in her house had to be clean. She also had a big German Shepherd named Scrap and he had large sharp fangs that made you bleed when he bit. Sarah has physical scars from going there for a weekend.

"I'm sorry I have to leave Alex, but I don't have a choice." Sarah said.

"But I don't want you to leave."

"I know you don't Alex, and I'm sorry about that."

I turned away and wiped a tear from my cheek. I was only in the 4th grade and she was in the 7th.

"Alex please don't cry-"

A black car pulled up to the driveway and a elderly woman stepped out of it. She had long grey hair that went down to her shoulders. She wore a frown on her face and her jaw was clenched. Her eyes were angry and I got a feeling this was Sarah's grandmother.

Sarah stood up and started toward the bottom of the stairs. She turned back and said.

"Goodbye Alex."

Those words were stabbed into my heart and I felt it collapse. I watched my best friend walk out of my life. She stepped into that black car and it drove away.

I woke up screaming. I couldn't see but I felt a gloved hand stick a fabric in my mouth. My screams and pleads were muffled by the cloth. I felt my vision appear again as a woman in a white lab coat pulled a strip of linen from my eyes.

My hands instinctively reached up to grab the woman but I couldn't raise them anymore above my stomach. They were tied down to a steel panel standing upright and my legs were barred down as well.

"I would stop struggling Mr. Rose."

A man with another lab coat, slicked back grey and jet black hair, with rectangular glasses stepped out from the darkness. I was in a dark room with a bright light over my head. I screamed through my gag as the woman craned my head up to face the light. It pained my head and I had to close my eyes. My eyes dimmed a little and I opened them as the man became focused again.

"You don't like that do you. Well there's plenty more where that came from my friend. You suffer a mild concussion and were very close to death. You're lucky you weren't killed by that hit to the head. Just a little more strength and you would be worm food."

The gag was pulled from my mouth. "Where am I?" I said.

"I'll ask the questions here." The doctor said. "I have a lot to do today so I'll get right to the point. Who was that woman you were with during The Fall?"

"The Fall?"

He craned my head back to the light and turned a knob. It brightened and my eyes burned to insanity. I was pulled back down and my head settled a tiny bit. The lights were dimmed again and he asked me more questions. "Who was she?"

"I don't know!" I lied.

He had grown impatient with me and tilted my head back again and turned the knob. More pain resulted and he kept asking me. My answer was the same and his face was red with anger. The bonds around my hands and legs opened and I fell to my knees. I coughed at the ground and turned to face the man.

He held a gun in his hand and the barrel was focused on me.

"I'll ask again." The doctor said. "Who is she."

I need to at least lie, I realized. "Jenny." I said. "Her name was Jenny." He held a wild grin on his face and motioned toward the blackness. Two men in their black uniforms approached me and took me by the arms. I struggled against them but they didn't move a muscle. I was dragged into a long hall with doors on each side. Each door was black steel and screams and cries echoed from some. I struggled against their arms but it was pointless. They marched forward staring at nothing but the direction in front of them.

They stopped at a door and tugged at the steel. It opened into a dark, damp cell with a torn pad as the bed and a bucket in the corner.

They tossed me into the small cell and slammed the door shut. I bolted to the door and crashed into it with my shoulder. Pain shot through my body and I fell back on the stone floor. I got back up and ran back to the door.

I pounded on it with my fists and screamed. I backed away from the door. I had given up. I backed away to my bed and layed down on it. I sighed up at the ceiling and closed my eyes, hoping I would wake up from this horrible nightmare.

"Not happy with your suite, I presume?" A voice said. "Maybe you should bring it up with the front desk." I heard a quiet giggle from the wall next to me.

I rolled over to face the wall. "Who are you?

"The name's Larry." The voice said. "No, It's Phil, or is it Cooper? Maybe it's-"

"Who are you."

"My name's Andrew but my friends call me Andrew." Andrew burst out laughing and I heard a THUMP signaling he probably fell off his bed from laughing so much.

"How can you have such a sense of humor in a time like this?" I said.

"Ah, I don't know." He said. "Maybe I'm just a loon alone in looneyville with my looney friends, and looney dog, and looney cat."

He screamed with laughter once more. "You're going to have a great time here my friend." He giggled again. "The treatment. Oh, the torture. The dreams, the terror, the horror." He giggled. "They haven't killed me yet though." He laughed once more.

I got up from the bed and moved to three steel bars. I looked out to the open air and gasped. Flying machines were moving above with the soldiers inside them. Chaos occurred on the street. Cars were set ablaze, windows broken, glass was everywhere and red liquid filled the street.

Below I could see people hiding in buildings and behind cars. Soldiers appeared moving through the street. Five of them, stomping through the street with weapons. Seven citizens crouched low. They glanced at each other and nodded. Two citizens a man and woman grabbed two rifles from under the car, two men in buildings pulled out rifles too, as did the rest. It was snowing out and the citizens wore fur coats and hats. The footprints were visible in the snow, leaving small and large black spots in the white ground. The soldier in front of the rest, possibly the leader stopped for a moment and looked around. He noticed the footprints and turned back to his squadrant. He didn't say anything or move his hands at all. They immediately turned in separate directions and fanned out. Looking for any other citizens. The leader moved different than the others, he looked down and in front of him. The others faced forward and didn't look down at all. Their legs were thinner than they should be as well.

The leader reached the car that the man and woman were hiding behind. I could see the fear on their faces and they looked at each other. They shook hands and nodded at each other. The man got up from the car and yelled a battle-cry. He raised his gun and collided the leaders jaw with the stock of his gun. A loud crack occurred and the leader fell to the snowy ground. The man stood above the leader's body and stared. His face had grown pale as he glimpsed upon the broken face of a caucasian male. He brought his hand to his mouth and backed away to the front of the car.

Another soldier fired at the man. The man was pierced in the cheek and he rushed his hand to the bullet mark. He fell forward and rolled on the ground. The woman got up from her crouch and fired her rifle at the soldier. Soon the soldier's legs disappeared and his arm, but he still fired a handgun that formed from his wrist. The woman grabbed the man and carried him out of the area, leaving the chaos behind. The other men and women popped out and fired on the soldiers but to no prevail. The soldiers gunned them down and moved on to continue their search.

I backed away from the bars and sat down. "W-What was that." I said.

"The aftermath of The Fall."

"What is The Fall?"

"That was the day your were minding your own bee's wax when a bunch of steel soldiers attacked and captured you and froze you like a damn popsicle."

More laughing occurred from the stone wall.

"What?" I said.

"They froze you. It's been 50 years since the fall."

"That's not possible, I don't remember being put in an ice box."

"Of course you don't man, that's how they brainwash you. When you were knocked cold, they took you on one of their fighters and shipped you here. That's what happened to me. I woke up five years ago. You're an experiment. Like me. Good thing I was already insane. Heh, heh."

"What happened to you?"

"Ah, let's just say I was dealt a bad deck of cards." Andrew giggled.

"Go on."

"Well, it all starts when I was a young boy, and one morning my mom gently nudged me awake. She always told me that the early bird gets the worm." He laughed.

"So as a very sophisticated young lad, I took a shower and brushed my teeth. Just so my good mom could pat me on the back and give me a cookie at the end of the day, like she always did. My father was a heavy, heavy gambler. He owed more debts than I could count on my fingers. Probably more than I could count to, being the young boy I was."

More laughter occurred.

"So as I walked downstairs I heard a loud bang that would echo in my ears forever. In the living room stood my dad and men in suits standing over a body. It was the body of my mother. The men threw a few good hits at my father and left. I sat next to my mother with tears in my eyes. But suddenly, I started to things a different way. I said, 'Well, I guess this time the early bird gets the death.' I laughed and laughed until those tears turned to tears of laughter."

"My father couldn't believe his eyes. He put me in a mental institution, he just gave up on his family. He also gave up on himself when he shot himself in the back of the head." He laughed good and long.

"The people there tried to make me better. They tried. One day they brought in a cat to cheer me up on my birthday. The nurse went to get me a cake and people to share it with. Obviously other nurses because I had no friends."

He laughed once more.

"The cat was afraid of me, it stood at the door waiting for the woman to come in. It stood in front of the door stopper and the woman came in holding a giant cake. The door swung open fast and-"

He stopped for a moment.

"I'm sure you can think of what happened next.

"You're sick." I said.

"Learn to take a joke."

This man was crazy. He laughed at his own parents death. And laughed atop his dead mother.

Footsteps clapped down the hall, outside my door. They got louder and louder and then they stopped. It opened up to the scientist and two guards. I knew what was about to happen now.

And they better kill me this time.


End file.
